zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
My Name Is Mud
A trip in search of some valuable mud gets stickier by the minute… Cast * Janine De Luca * Paula Cohen * Shona * Duncan Macallan * Sam Yao Plot Silver Mud You, Paula, Shona, Duncan and Janine are heading to Dearg Island by boat. The scientists there trade valuable supplies for a strange silvery mud, in search of which you make your first stop - on a pebbly beach. Dig It Up While you squelch through the mud on the beach, searching for the particular mud that the scientists require, Duncan muses on the nature of forgiveness and repentance. Woken Up Hungry You procure a good sample of the mud. Shona tells you that the scientists on Dearg have been completely shut off since the apocalypse. Duncan wonders what they have to hide. A zombie pulls itself out of the mud to chase you. Wee Hill More zombies rise out of the mud to chase you. You press on to an area the scientists identified as likely to contain more silver mud, despite the threat. Old Shoulders You gain ground on the zombies as you leave the mud behind, but fail to find any of the precious silvery mud. Paula examines the note from the scientists and discovers some telltale spelling errors - all is not as it seems. Janine suffers from a sudden attack - her legs give out and she keels over in agony. You realise Jones must be nearby, controlling the nanites in Janine’s body. Duncan volunteers to carry Janine back to the boat, as she is unable to run. Uninvited You reach the boat and escape the island. Janine begins to recover, and you conclude that Jones must still possess the nanite control box. Lacking other options, you decide to visit the scientists on Dearg in hope of gaining some help. S08E07 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript engine hums, seawater splashes SHONA: Nearly there now. PAULA COHEN: Oh, thank God. I never knew I got seasick until I came to the Far Hebrides. Is it possible the sea moves in a different way out here? JANINE DE LUCA: That would be absurd, Dr. Cohen. PAULA COHEN: Tell that to my stomach. How are you feeling, Janine? Still a good day? JANINE DE LUCA: I appear to be experiencing another remission day, yes. As there is no correlation between remission and energy exertion, it is sensible for me to use my good days for operational responsibilities. I’ve already been through all the latest reports from Abel. Things appear to be running as smoothly as they can in my absence, although the sealine infestation of red fungus has grown more troubling. Several fishing ports have been closed. So you see, Dr. Cohen, I have matters well in hand. I don’t even feel seasick. SHONA: We’ll be on the beach in no time. DUNCAN MACALLAN: If we dinnae sink before we get there. JANINE DE LUCA: Chief Macallan, there was no need for you to accompany us. In fact, we would have preferred it if you hadn’t. None of us have forgotten that you killed Miss Maxted. Your presence is somewhat distracting. SAM YAO: Janine, it was an accident, and he said he was sorry a lot. Ellie… Ellie wouldn’t want us to bear a grudge. I know she wouldn’t. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Don’t worry yourself, lad. Nothing I say can make up for what I did. But I came for a reason, not just to force you all to stare at my ugly mug. SHONA: The chief usually leads these expeditions, you see. It’s for the folk on Dearg Island. Lord knows why, but there’s this mud they like us to send them. They give us a whole year’s worth of medical supplies in exchange. I got a message from them this morning saying they’ve run out and asking us if we can bring more. PAULA COHEN: It’s mud they want? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Strange silvery stuff. Warriors used it for facepaint back in the day. It’s hard to find, but hail like we had last night often brings it up. JANINE DE LUCA: And you believe that if we supply the scientists of Dearg Island with this silver mud, they may be willing to open a communication channel with us in exchange? SHONA: Well, aye. Tom, your brother, said your… you know, condition is getting worse. We thought Dearg might be able to help. Thought it was worth a go. PAULA COHEN: We’re here. Five, can you give me a hand out of the boat? splashes DUNCAN MACALLAN: We usually find the stuff by that great rotting tree stump. SHONA: But it’s never visible for long. We’ll have to hurry. Let’s go! squelches PAULA COHEN: Oh God! I suppose it makes sense to search for special mud in the middle of a huge mud flat, but did it have to be so muddy? DUNCAN MACALLAN: I want you to know we’ve changed our zombie hunting protocol since you came to the island. There’s a warning shot first before we… before we go further. PAULA COHEN: Shoot for the head, you mean? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Aye. I won’t say sorry again. It’d be for my sake, not yours, asking for forgiveness. And I’ve no right to expect it. My Phyllis used to tell me sorry’s what you do, not what you say. SAM YAO: Was uh, Phyllis your wife? DUNCAN MACALLAN: Lost her to cancer just before Z-Day. She always was the best part of me. sighs Oh, look. Some of the silver mud just to the right of us! SHONA; Five, take this bucket and see if you can dig it up before it sinks out of sight. Run! squelches through mud JANINE DE LUCA: Nicely done, Five. There are a good few centiliters of silver mud mixed in with the rest in that bucket. PAULA COHEN: It’s strange stuff. Looks like quicksilver. Did the scientists tell you what it is, Shona? SHONA: They don’t say much. Don’t say anything, actually. All the contact we have with them is electronic. Has been since the apocalypse. DUNCAN MACALLAN: A group from ? Island tried to go and talk to them in person. Not a one of them came home. Folks like to think those scientists are working on a cure for the virus. I’m not so sure. People with nothing to hide aren’t so shy about visitors. SHONA: They’ve definitely got some high-level tech there. A couple of years ago we had an outbreak of malaria C and they got us a vaccine quick as you like! PAULA COHEN: Look! I can see some more silver mud moving over there. So weird. It almost looks like it’s forming itself in a finger. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s because it is a finger, Dr. Cohen. And now an arm. moan DUNCAN MACALLAN: It’s a zombie! It’s pulling itself out of the mud. PAULA COHEN: Not just one. Look over there. And there as well! Oh, they’re dripping with mud and strips of torn flesh. They must have been rotting down there for years. SHONA: Maybe the hail woke them up. JANINE DE LUCA: Well, they’ve certainly woken up hungry. The other side of that ridge appears clear. Run! moan, footsteps squelch SAM YAO: Guys, those zoms are catching up with you. And new ones keep popping up every few seconds like some sort of horrible whack-a-mole. SHONA: Whenever I set my feet down, I expect a hand to grab my ankle! PAULA COHEN: It’s like running in a nightmare. My boots are caked in mud! It feels as if I’ve got lead weights on them. gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: Nice clean headshots, Five, but your ammo will be depleted before the zombies are. Where did they all come from? You informed me this island was deserted! DUNCAN MACALLAN: Must be the poor souls caught in the mudslide here a year or two back. We couldn’t get to them in time, so we left them be. SHONA: Over there! That wee hill with the huge great rocks scattered over it. The message from the scientists said to check there especially for silver mud. PAULA COHEN: We won’t have time to collect it with all these zoms on our tail. SHONA: But the ground looks more solid there. Should make for easier running. JANINE DE LUCA: We should return to the boat before the zoms cut off our escape route. PAULA COHEN: Shona, do you think we’ve collected enough silver mud to satisfy the scientists? SHONA: Probably not, no. They usually ask for a full bucketload. PAULA COHEN: Then we carry on. Janine, this may be our only chance. With all these zoms, we can’t risk coming back. Look, Tom didn’t want to say, but if Jones doesn’t have the nanite control box anymore, our only chance is that the scientists on Dearg Island can give us another one. If we’re going to help you, we need them to trust us. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s why we’re here? Not for general medical supplies but for the control box? More lives at risk for my health! PAULA COHEN: Yes. Sorry. You’re just going to have to accept that we care about you! Now let’s get over to that wee hill covered in rocks. Run! JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t like this terrain. The rocks are sufficiently high to block our view of approaching hostiles and too low for us to climb and use as a vantage point. SAM YAO: Well, luckily, zoms aren’t heavily into tactical maneuvers. Or at least, the normal ones aren’t. They’ve just kept on heading straight for you, and thanks to the solid ground, you’ve opened up a gap between you and them. SHONA: There’s no more coming out of the ground, either. Too shingly for them, I expect. PAULA COHEN: Too shingly for mud, as well. Five, can you see any? It looks like nothing but rock to me. DUNCAN MACALLAN: I have to say, Shona, this isn’t an area I’ve ever had much luck with collection before. Are you sure you read that message from the scientists right? SHONA: Let me take another look. rustles Yeah, no, it definitely says rock cluster on the northeast corner of the island, which is where we are. PAULA COHEN: Huh. But it also spells igneous with two G’s and uh, titration with – laughs Actually, more wrong letters than right ones. Are you sure this is from the scientists, Shona? SHONA: Who else would it be from? Although now you mention it, they usually get in touch in the spring. JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t feel terribly well. collapses PAULA COHEN: Janine? SAM YAO: What happened? SHONA: She collapsed. DE LUCA shouts PAULA COHEN: Janine! Janine, tell me where it hurts. JANINE DE LUCA: My legs. They’re… I don’t think I can move them. It’s never been this bad before, or this sudden. shouts SAM YAO: Guys, could this be Jones? I mean, the nanite control box doesn’t just turn the nanites off, does it? It can also turn them up. PAULA COHEN: We need to get out of here now. If we go around the shore, we should be able to make it back to the boat just before the zoms reach us. Janine, can you run? Or walk? JANINE DE LUCA: No. The zombies are closing in. You’ll have to leave me. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Nonsense. These old shoulders are stronger than they look. Runner Five, sling one of her arms over your shoulder and I’ll take the other. We’ll get you out of here. JANINE DE LUCA: I really don’t think you should - DUNCAN MACALLAN: Sorry’s what you do, not what you say! Come on, Five. Let’s go! SAM YAO: You made it, guys! You reached the boat. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Give me a hand lifting Janine in, Five. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s quite enough fussing over me. The zoms are just behind us. You must start the engine and go. engine rumbles PAULA COHEN: And we’re off. SAM YAO: Janine, how are you feeling? JANINE DE LUCA: Better. Thank you, Mr. Yao. Some feeling has returned to my legs, although they’re still weak. SHONA: So Jones does have the nanite control box after all. He must have set this whole thing up just to get back at Janine. PAULA COHEN: Payback for wrecking his base, probably. DUNCAN MACALLAN: What exactly is this nanite control box you’re all on about? JANINE DE LUCA: Chief, if you don’t mind, it’s a matter we prefer to keep confidential. DUNCAN MACALLAN: Of course. I’ll ask no more. SHONA: If the message wasn’t from Dearg, they don’t want more silver mud now, so they won’t talk to us. PAULA COHEN: Then we’re going to have to find another way to help Janine. Jones has shown he knows how to use the… the device to hurt you, Janine. If he ever gets close to you again - JANINE DE LUCA: He could finish me off. I’m aware, Dr. Cohen. And no doubt what he did today has shaved a few more days off my limited life expectancy. SAM YAO: If we can’t catch Jones, then we need to find a way to get those scientists to talk to us. PAULA COHEN: They killed the last bunch of people who tried to go there uninvited. But I agree. We all do. Whatever it takes, Janine. We’re not going to watch you die. Codex Artefact 'Bucket of silver mud ' Gathered with the hopes of establishing contacts and a potential rapport with the scientist of Dearg island, we’re not entirely sure what to do with the bucket of silver mud now that Jones’ plot has been revealed. Amelia does seem fairly interested in its potential face-mask applications, but the others are less than enthused at the prospect of lugging buckets of stuff all the way back to Abel Category:Mission Category:Season Eight